


Paradise from Above

by c4444rpse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, aa they love eachother, bad is little spoon, quackhalo <<<33, quackity is big spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4444rpse/pseuds/c4444rpse
Summary: In which Bad needs some comforting. Quackity helps.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Quackhalo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	Paradise from Above

Quackity. Out of everyone, it was him. The person who cared for him, the only person who ever seemed to care.  
Skeppy loved him, of course he loved him. Skeppy and him we're friends till death, and ever afterwards. They loved each other as one could imagine.

Things change, though.

"I hate you, I hate you! Fuck you, Bad! Fuck you!"   
Those were the words he thought of as Skeppy looked at him with sheer disappointment. The man was pissed, throwing words and insults to vulgar to even comprehend, and of course it was him. It had to be Skeppy, the only boy he loved. The one who had cared for him when no one else did, his stronghold, his world.  
Was gone.  
It was all his fault, all of it. Why him? Why? Why? Why? Everything he did was wrong, every time he wanted something good to happen he ruined it. A good for nothing boy, no one could love him. No one, no one.  
So he sobbed. The man hiccuped, biting his hand as he broke down onto the floor with progressively louder croaks and cries. Hiccing and crying, louder and louder as he was now on his hands and knees with tears rapidly falling down to the floor, the floor he danced with him on.  
The floor he would run around with him on, the floor he built for the two of them.   
It was now ruined by him, his tears.

It was too much, too much to even look at him. He was too weak to move, to stand as the sobbing was starting to turns into coughing and gagging, making disgusting noises as he sobbed. Obviously, it was too much for Skeppy too. He ran. He left. He was gone.

In a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

Why? Why? Why?

Throughout everything, he always wanted to help Skeppy, and do what was right. Now he lost him, for good. What would he do now? He felt empty, like a piece of himself was gone and thrown away into the garbage. He felt like garbage. No matter what, he'd always be a piece of garbage. Now he lost who he loved the most. The monotone chirping of birds were outside, but it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough. He just wanted him to be happy, he wanted to be happy. Nothing ever worked out though and he hates it.

\--  
Quackity is nice, though.  
When Skeppy was around, he'd always take him out to places and mess with him as days go bye.  
Just like now.  
How long was it? 2 days? Perhaps?   
Bad can't tell, he's just a moping piece of junk now, crying and sobbing whenever he can just to feel something, just to feel the warmth of his salty tears running down his face, like when it was held gently by someone. When his face was cupped by warm hands, the thumbs brushing ever so gently across his cheeks that filled him with such a warm and fuzzy feeling, something that made him happy and content to where he was. Definitely not right now though, right now he was spread out across Quackitys bed, crying ever so often.  
Now, he wasn't alone of course.   
Quackity has his legs crossed, petting Bad's hair down in soft movements that makes Bad close his eyes and snuggle himself more into the other boy's lap. Bad hugs himself, not really knowing what to do. Still though, he feels warm knowing he's not alone right now, as Quackity rubs his cheek with a hand, rubbing and scratching his scalp with the other. Quackity smiles down and looks at him, locking eyes.  
"Hey.. you okay?" he asks, raising an eyebrow and using his hand that lay on his cheek to turn his head to him slightly.  
You can tell he's serious by the way he looks at him, the sincere and sorrowful eyes that peer at him in such a careful manner.  
Bad looks up at him, and he finally feels something, something he hadn't felt before. He feels like he's floating, like he's on a plane that drifts and seats through the clouds as his heart rate slows and relaxes, his breathing steadying as the fuzzy warm feeling returns.  
"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine, Quackity."  
That's all he manages to say, and Quackitys fine with it. As long as he can say something, then he'll be fine. Bad leans his head back, closing his eyes and deeply breathing while his hands rest on his stomach. Hands rising and falling, up and down as the tears start working their way down his pale skin again. Quackity sighs, shifting his leg up a bit, getting at a better angle to pet the boy, caressing his cheek, and getting the tears off his eyes and face. The other hand intertwines his hair and fingers together as they both smile contently.   
"Bad?"  
"Yes?"   
"..You know you can talk to me, right?" Quackity says, softly.  
Bad hesitates for a moment, before speaking again.   
"I just try too hard.. for everyone, I just want people to be happy, a-and then, i-in," he hiccups, tears jerking as he rants. "..in return everyone's a jerk, insulting to me, making me feel like I'll never feel love for happiness. Just, loneliness."  
Quackity shakes his head, getting his legs from under the boy, and letting him lay down onto the pillows. He slides off his beanie as Bad raises an eyebrow, confused by his actions. Quackity then slides off his sweater, along with smiling at Bad before reaching under his hoodie and also pulling it off with the bandana. They're in their shirts now, along with pants. And my is Bad confused, he doesn't really mind it though, especially for when the other boy gets right beside him again, and wraps his arms around his waist, legs twisting together.  
Quackity buries his face into his neck, pecking it which automatically makes Bad flushed, a smile creeping onto his face.  
They lay there for a moment, just embracing the warmth and heat of the other.

"I won't leave you, or be a jerk to you, ever." he says, pulling him into his chest.  
He means it, he knows and he feels it.

“The same goes for me, I’ll never leave you.”

Bad pauses, feeling Quackitys hand reach his, intertwining their fingers into an embrace.  
“I love you, Quackity.”  
“..I love you, too.”  
Bad smiles, it feels like everything has paused but everything is also happening at once, everything just busts at him, and he loves the feeling of it, of Quackity holding him; he never wants to leave it. The embrace of being loved and held, the feeling of love.   
Bad smiles, and closes his eyes, leaning his head back to Quackitys chest.

And this feels nice. This feels like home.

With Quackity.

**Author's Note:**

> hihuhi i just love them


End file.
